bleach_and_legend_of_korrafandomcom-20200214-history
Kenpachi Zaraki
'Kenpachi Zaraki '''is the captain of the Eleventh Division in the Gotei 13 and his lieutenant is Yachiru Kusajishi. He is also the eleventh Kenpachi to hold that position. Background Physical Appearance Kenpachi is a tall, muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance, which fits his personality. He has a long face with pronounced cheeckbones, and pronounced, hairless eyebrow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair that grows out past his shoulders. A notable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face, which was inflicted on him by Retsu Unohana. He is one of the tallest Shinigami, towering at 202 centimeters (approximetly 6 feet 6 inches), making him almost twice the height of his lieutenant. He wears a sleeveless captain's ''haori ''(which belonged to the previous captain of the Eleventh Squad and took it after his defeat), which had a ragged look to it, and wears a special eyepatch on his right eye. The design of the eyepatch is single one and the color is black with a grey outline. Personality History Powers and Abilities *Master Swordsman - Due to the lawlessness of the Zaraki district, Kenpachi's skills with his sword has been honed to a masterful level, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. His unpolished skills and strength with his sword make it so he always fights with one hand free. He only uses both hands when faced against opponents he feels will beat him otherwise, as shown with Nnoitra and momentarily Ichigo. His insane cutting strength is also evident as he is capable of easily cutting through an Espada's Hierro, which is harder than steel, as well as slicing apart a skyscraper with a mere flick of the wrist. As the Captain of the Eleventh Division, which specializes in sword fighting, he is one of the most, if not the most, proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. **Kendo *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Immense Strength *Immense Speed *Immense Endurance - His physical strength and speed is matched by his resilience. Kenpachi often ignores most of the injuries he sustains in battle (much like a berserker), not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. He allowed himself to be stabbed during his fight with Tōsen just to grab Tosen's blade to dispel his Bankai's effect. During his battle with Nnoitra, he suffered numerous slash wounds and was even impaled and almost beheaded with no visual impairment of his fighting abilities, Nnoitra noting most people would have already been dead by then. Even after receiving grievous injuries which left him in a comatose state, he recovered only days later, well enough to resume training. *Immense Durability *Highly Perceptive Combatant *Tremendous Spiritual Power - Even by a captain's standards, his Reiryoku is absolutely monsterous. In fact, it is so great that Kenpachi can fight on par with two other captain-level opponents without using his full power, even when he is wearing his energy-sealing eye patch and his opponents release their Zanpakuto's Bankai. His spiritual energy has been shown to be powerful enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. Similar to Ichigo, when unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and yellow in color with the appearance of a skull. His Reiatsu color is golden-yellow. Zanpakuto *Shikai - Despite not knowing its name his Zanpakuto is in a constant release state much like Ichigo's Zangetsu. The blade is much longer than that of a standard Zanpakuto, roughly the size of a nodachi with a guard that extends inward from its center similar to a ''shinai. The hilt is white although most of it is wrapped in bandages, as is his sword's sheath. Despite constantly being in its Shikai state, Kenpachi’s Zanpakutō does not grant him any additional abilities due to their lack of communication. A further consequence of their disharmony is that it leaves the Zanpakuto with little spiritual energy and becomes easier to damage, ironically making its appearance a reflection of Kenpachi's own practice of weakening himself to fight others on an even level: it is a chipped and seemingly worn-down blade. Despite its appearance, it is easily capable of cutting through most objects. This is demonstrated when he stabs straight through Ichigo's Zanpakuto and later slices a building in half with careless effort after releasing the full force of his spiritual power. Equipment * Relationships Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Captains Category:Eleventh Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Team Karakura